Why must we be judged?
by DiamondintheDark
Summary: Why must we be judged by our name? Scorpius Malfoy rants off to an- oddly enough- awake Professor Binns and an extremely embarrassed Rose Weasely.


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns that. What I do own, however, are my story plots.**

**DiamondintheDark**

* * *

><p>Why must we be judged by our name? Scorpius Malfoy rants off to an- oddly enough- awake Professor Binns and an extremely embarrassed Rose Weasely.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who can tell me the reason of the Wizarding War? I'm sure many of your parents were in it, yes? Who would like to tell us of their parents' contributions?"<p>

Hands were quickly raised in the smelly old History of Magic classroom, a scene that was rarely sighted. Professor Binns- who, oddly enough, has not decided to retire yet- searched the room eagerly. When his class was excited, he'd be excited. Oddly enough, it'd taken more than three generations until it was finally figured out. For the next half hour, the sounds of excited voices were heard. Delighted that the majority of the students have participated in the lesson, Professor Binns assigned no homework for them. A loud cheer erupted simultaneously. As the students gathered their books, Binns called one of them.

"Scorpius Malfoy? A word, if you may."

Halfway to the door, a small, blonde hair boy nodded, fear in his eyes. He was a smart kid, and he figured he knew why the Professor sought him out.

Once the last of the students trinkled out to lunch, Scorpius closed the door. He didn't want anyone to hear what he and Binns would have to talk about.

"Scorpius, I noticed you did not participate in the lesson today. May I ask the reason why? After all, out of the most of the students, you should have raised your hand and volunteered." Binns studied the first year Ravenclaw, who was nervously rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Sorry, Professor." Scorpius admitted, a sinking feeling in his chest. "It's just… well, I didn't want to."

"Why didn't you want to?" Binns spoke softly. They both knew the answer, but it was needed to be spoken aloud.

"Well, all their parents- I don't want to talk about this." Scorpius said angrily. He knew what game Binns was tricking him into.

"Boy, you don't have a choice. I'm asking, as your Professor, to declare your reason for not engaging in a topic of conversation that you of most people would easily talk about." Binns spoke firmly.

"What if I don't want to?" Scorpius asked. "What if I don't want more people to stare at me? It's bad enough people hate me- my house, too! Why would I want even more to hate me? I'm not my father and grandfather! I'm not like them! Why should I be judged on their wrongdoings? It's not my fault. I want friends, Professor. I want friends that will like _me_, not because my family supported Voldemort! Not because I'm a Malfoy! Because of _me_, Scorpius Malfoy! _Me_, Professor, me!"

When Scorpius finished his rant, his cheeks were bright red. He'd just explode at a Professor! What would Father say of this nonsense?

Binns, on the other hand, was quite shocked. He didn't think that this eleven year old boy in front of him pent up so much anger and frustration. He didn't think that a child could experience such desolation.

"Um."

Scorpius and Professor Binns quickly turned around. There, a small hand wrapped around the door knob, was young Rose Weasely, eyes wide and scared. She'd heard everything Scorpius said, and was suddenly afraid of him. His eyes were wild, crazed, a madman's look in them. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do.

"Ah, Ms. Weasely." Binns relaxed. "What pleasure do I owe to this visit? Hmm?"

For a split second, Rose forgot how to talk. Then she cleared her throat quickly, embarrassed. "Sorry for interrupting, Professor, Scorpius, but I have a question about question fourteen on the test yesterday. I do believe that I got it correct, but it seems I'd gotten it wrong… and, uh…"

Binns shook his head. This matter he could deal with. "No matter, no matter. Scorpius and I were just about done, weren't we?"

Scorpius vehemently nodded. He needed to get out of here. Rose Weasely had just heard everything he said. There was no doubt she'd go and tattle- her family's the prime example of gossip kings and queens. It wouldn't be long before the entire school knows. He grabbed his bag- it'd fallen down during his angry rant- and slipped out of the classroom. He'd barely made it out of the corridor when he heard someone call his name.

"Wait, Scorpius!" he turned around.

There, panting a little bit, was Rose Weasely. _Gee, couldn't leave me alone, could she?_ Scorpius thought. _Wanted to know all the facts so she could turn it into a lie, huh? Of course. After all, that's what Potters and Weasleys do- spread rumors like wildfire banshees, and next thing you know, the whole Wizarding World believes that by knowing the same stuff as a Potter or Weasley, you've just upgraded yourself. Bloody hell._

"I just… want you… to know… that I'd never… judge you." She stammered out, panting.

Scorpius took a double take. "What?" He didn't expect this. She _was_ a Weasley, right?

"I just want you to know that I'd never judge you." She said proudly.

"Why?" Scorpius felt as if the world had flipped and done a 360 on him.

"Because," her brilliantly blue eyes stared defiantly into his silver ones. "My parents fought against this stuff- this- this- social prejudice. I've been raised knowing that treating someone because of who they are, or their name, is utter rubbish."

"Um… thanks." For the second time today, Scorpius' face flushed. She was being so nice to him.

Rose smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. It'll be a secret!"

Unsure of what to say, Scorpius nodded.

Rose stuck out her hand. "Friends?"

Scorpius reluctantly shook it. "Friends."

* * *

><p><em>Dad,<em>

_I'd like to inform you and Mum that I'm in Ravenclaw. Dad, please don't disinhereit me. I know you were joking, but I just have to make sure._

_Al's in Slytherin (peculiar, huh? Something to do with James, I reckon). Don't worry about us, we're both doing well. Al even made a couple of new friends yesterday. They're probably wolfing down platter after platter of food- I'm telling you, that boy's appeitite..._

_Anyway, I also made a new friend! He's also in Ravenclaw, so yes, he's "smart". Truth is, I think I'd rank a bit higher than him- don't tell him I told you that. Mum, I think you'd like him. No, don't bother telling me that I may have a crush, or that I may fancy the poor soul, because I _don't_. In fact, we're starting to rival against each other. It kinda started when I told him his brain was smaller than his I.Q. Now, get ready. _

_His name is Scorpius Malfoy._

_..._

_I love you!_

_Love, _

_Rose Weasley_

_P.S. He's not as bad as you'd think. He's really funny. Yesterday, while we were studying in the library- it is as big as you say, Mum. All those books!- I saw a stray spider wander right onto his hand. I waited until the right moment and then I told him. You should have seen the look on his face! It was quite the look, even with his eyes literaly popping out of his sockets. I swear, I don't think I've ever heard a boy scream so... _girly_. His whole face was red for a full hour!_

* * *

><p><em>Rose, <em>

_your Father and I are glad that you're having fun at Hogwarts. Before you know it, it'll be your seventh year and you'll be all grown up. Say hello to Albus for us, and do kindly tell James off of using the Stiky Glu, will you? Weasley products are banned, and he should know that, Potter or not. _

_Love very much dear,_

_Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley_

_P.S. Rose, your Father had a slight heart attack. Don't fret; he will be alright. I do believe it has something to do with "that Ferret Face Jr." he keeps mumbling. Ah, well. The boy sounds lovely. I hope you two will not let your competitive streaks come in between you. That'd be dreadful._

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley also forgot to mention she got a very unexpected visit from a Mr. Draco Malfoy himself when he had received letters from his only son about his only friend.<p>

"Something funny, Granger?" Draco asked, boredom clearly written upon his face. He was by all means surprised when his son had joyfully gone off about how "lovely Rose Weasley" was. The poor boy fancied Weasel's daughter, unfortuanetly. He was amused, though, when he arrived to find a grief-stricken Weasel passed out on the sofa recliner.

"No, no." Hermione shook her head, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. Draco's incredulous face was ridiculously humourous. She would have to tell Ginny that. "I'm just glad Rose and Scorpius are putting their families' misfortune and grudges behind them."

Draco scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>I've gotten very much into this pairing lately. All we know of them is at the epilouge where we're introduced to Rose and (briefly) Scorpius.<strong>

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know! CC is appreciated.**

**DiamondintheDark**


End file.
